This invention relates to vehicle hoods, particularly truck hoods, of the type which encloses the engine compartment and tilts forwardly away from the truck chassis to expose the engine for service and, more particularly, to an engine air induction system therefor having an extended duct system disposed within said hood to deliver and clean air from the grille area of the hood to the engine.